Looking For Love
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Our favorite male smashers are out looking for love, lets see how it turns out for them. So far all I got done is a Mario,Kirby,Link, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Donker Kong and Pit pairings. Please enjoy!
1. Mario

Before you read I would like to say that I know I have pretty bad spelling and horrable grammer, so don't bother to remind me. Okay the first pairing for **Super Smash Bros. **is Mario and Peach. Go ahead just try to contain your laughter.

* * *

**Mario**

Luigi the younger brother of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom went running inside the room Master Hand gave to his brother Mario in the Smash Mansion with a letter. He then slammed open the door to get to his brother. Mario then jumped up and slammed the book he was reading titled "What The Hell Is Yoshi".

"Mario, I got a letter for you!" panted Luigi with a worried look.

"Okey dokey!" said Mario as Luigi handed him the letter and he opened it and began to read it.

9/6/08

Dear Mario,

I baked you a cake, please meet me in the kitchen.

Sincerely,

Princess Peach

Mario then smiled after reading the letter, he hasn't seen the Princess in a while and he loves cake. He then got up thanked his brother for the letter and then left for the kitchen. As he went he saw some of the other Smashers he saw Mewtwo heading to the Poke Ball storage room and Yoshi went walking.

"Heya Yoshi can ya give mea ride to the kitchen." Mario asked because the Smash Mansion was pretty large and Mario wanted to have some of that cake pretty bad.

Yoshi then jumped up in the air and said "Yoshi!" Mario then hoped on his back and they went to the kitchen.

In a few minutes the two got too the kitchen. Mario then jumped off of Yoshi at the kitchen door already smelling the cakes sweet aroma, Yoshi then collapsed panting from running to get there. He was too tired from running to even notice the smell of cake.

Mario then looked down at him and said "Don'tcha ya worry Yoshi I'll bring ya a piece of the cake Peace made"

In reply Yoshi began to drool and lick his chops.

Mario then walked into the kitchen and instantly noticed a huge cake in the middle of the kitchen. He then walked to the cake completely stunned by the magnificent cake before him, he then noticed that Peach was nowhere to be seen. Soon after the thought came to him the top of the cake exploded and out came the Princess on the top only in a pink bra and panties. Mario then fell back from surprise. Peach then looked down at him in a mischievous grin.

She then asked "So Mario are you ready for your cake?"

Mario then bolted up and yelled "Who said cake?!"

Peach still with her impish grin answered "Why I did Mario and you can have all the cake you want."

Mario then gulped and asked "Really?"

Peace then replied "Yes, Mario as much as you want."

An half an hour later Mario just finished his fifth piece of cake and Peace was next to him supporting her own head up with her own hand looking very disappointed then Yoshi walked in and lick the side of Peach's head to get some of the icing that she hasn't bothered to clean off yet.

Yoshi then screamed out "Yoshi!" from finally having at least some of the cake.

Peach then spun around and punched Yoshi in the face exploding into rage and shouted "Not now Yoshi and can you say anything other then your name!"

"Yoshi's face hurt." Yoshi replied in a whimpered.

Peace then broke down into guilt and hugged Yoshi saying "I'm so sorry, Yoshi."

The Koopa King then ran in the kitchen to kid nap Peach again but stopped and looked at the three with wide eyes. This of course is to be expected being in a room with a nearly nude Peach, a beat up Yoshi and seeing the plumber she clearly has a thing for.

When the large Koopa finally acknowledged what he saw he shouted "Holy shit!"

The Princess then shrieked and took the tablecloth to cover her self. She then screamed "Damn it Bowser don't you knock?!"

The Koopa king was not listening, in fact he was looking back and forth from Peach and Mario with a shocked face.

Peach yelled "It's not what it looks like Bowser!"

"Good god I gotta tell Ganondorf!" Bowser yelled.

"No, Bowser don't do that!" Yelled Peach in response to what she heard.

"You're right Peach." Said Bowser "I also have to tell Wario and Wolf!"

Mario then said out of nowhere "I wonder if R.O.B. the robot can also eat cake?"

"Holy crap, you're right Plumber with our odd robot we can tell everyone by the Internet! Said Bowser "It's it's genius!"

"Peach, what big Koopa Bowser yelling about?" Yoshi asked.

"Ah nothing." Peach replied.

"Yoshi! You got to let me know what happened here!" Asked Bowser.

"Well there was some hitting, a mess and nakedness." Answered Yoshi.

Bowser not knowing that the mess Yoshi was referring to is the cake and the hitting was from his own beating from Peach.

"Ah Yoshi what do you mean by nakedness only Peach is and that's just barley?" Asked Yoshi.

"Yoshi's always naked!" yelled Yoshi.

Bowsers eyes narrowed in annoyance said "Okay." He then ran in the hall and shouted "Bowser away!"

As soon as he left Mario and Yoshi went back to eating cake. Peach on the other hand went to go look for her clothes in the kitchen where she left them to go after Bowser in order to try and stop him. Needless to say she failed.

* * *

Stay tone for the next pairing. I also don't know exactly where the cake thing came from but I heard that it's in the **Super Mario Bros.** games. Please send reviews no flames.


	2. Kirby

Well I forgot to tell you just about all these characters are out of character. PSI-Triforce also told me where that cake thing came from in the last chapter it came from Super Mario 64. Also, as you can hopefully tell this time it's Kirby. Enjoy.

* * *

**Kirby**

The small, pink, spherical creature and denizen of Dream Land, known as Kirby was out looking for the other small, pink and spherical creature known as the pokemon Jigglypuff. He was carrying a whiteboard, marker and eraser. He was walking down the hall looking for her and saying hi repeatedly to everyone he saw.

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!" He said to Ike, Nana, Ness, Pichu, Sheik and Young Link who all just looked at him like he was crazy.

He then went running down the hall in a now desperate search. He then ran into the King of Dream Land Dedede, who was talking with Ganondorf, Wolf, Bowser and R.O.B.. Who turned around and glared at Kirby.

"What was that for I didn't even unleash any monsters from Nightmare Enterprises!" He said, he then rolled his eyes and said. "Okay, you got me but it they're just a distraction so Escargon can rob the citizens of their food supply I swear!" He said not wanting a beating today.

Kirby then ran by him not really caring or listening to what the King said. Dedede then turned around back to the other Smashers he was with not knowing what just happened.

"Is it true what you said Bowser." Said the King of Evil Ganondorf.

"Of course I'm telling the truth!" Yelled Bowser.

"Beep boo beep bop!" Said R.O.B..

"R.O.B. however won't help me with uploading the information to the Internet." Said Bowser.

"Why?" Said the two other Kings and Wolf.

"He thinks it's wrong." Said Bowser.

"Well let's see what he thinks after a few hits with my Jet Hammer!" Said the penguin monarch Dedede.

Wolf who was just listening said "I like that plan. I'll hold him down!"

They then proceeded to beat the crap out of R.O.B.. Kirby however finally found Jigglypuff at the other end of the Smash Mansion.

"Hello Kirby." Said Jigglypuff.

Kirby however just replied by panting in front of Jigglypuff because of the running. "I think I'm going to go now." said Jigglypuff a little scared from Kirbys' panting.

"Hi!" Yelled Kirby waving his tiny arms not wanting her to go.

"Yes Kirby." She said.

Kirby then picked up his marker and began to write on the whiteboard, since all he can say is pretty much Hi. When he was done he lifted it up so Jigglypuff can read it.

"I love you Jigglypuff." She read and then Kirby presented he a flower.

Now blushing she said. "So what do you want to do?"

Kirby then went back to his whiteboard erased what he had and wrote something new on it. Which the balloon pokemon read.

"I want you inside me!" She read with a now a confused look.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She yelled.

Kirby then went back to his whiteboard and wrote something new.

Her eyes then widened as she read it. "Get in my belly!"

Jigglypuff then screamed and ran. Kirby then opened his mouth and inhaled the poor pokemon Jigglypuff never to be seen again. Kirby now looking a little like Jigglepuff then burped out the flower he gave the balloon pokemon, picked it up and the proceeded to find his next victim. He then ran into Pit and raised his whiteboard with new writing on it and Pit read.

"Where is Olimar?" Pit read, he then pointed down the hall and replied. "Down there."

Kirby then skipped down the hall trying to sing. Pit who was watching Kirby in his Jigglypuff form said. "I don't want to know do I, oh well time to go see Palutena."

* * *

I got this idea from the website VG Cats. Well I also hopefully some of you have now guessed that there are hints on what will be in future chapters. Hoped you all enjoyed and remember reviews are always welcome but not flames or spam.


	3. Link

I'll keep it quick and to the point, it's Links turn.

* * *

Link

In an open field the hero and Princess known as Link and Zelda were having a picnic near a lake and were just enjoying their time together on their date. In which they began to talk about their past adventures.

"Hey Zelda I've got a question." Link began to ask. "How come on every new adventure we have we look different and the adventures we did have little if any impact on the current one?"

"Well Link it's because we keep getting reincarnated after every century or so." Zelda said simply and then went back to drink some of her soda.

Link just stared at her blankly and asked while eating some of his sandwich. "How?"

"I think it's the Goddesses, they like to screw up everything." She said.

"Oh, well what about Ganondorf he always seems to be the…" Link began knowing that the carrier of the Triforce Of Wisdom has the answers.

"…Same." Zelda finished for him. "Well that's because he is and I personally think that it's the Goddesses messing everything up again."

Okay well what about…" Link said.

"Hey Link did you ever find Navi?" Asked Zelda trying to stop Link from asking all his questions they were suppose to be enjoying them selves on their date she thought.

"Yep!" He says happily forgetting about his previous question and then held up a jar. "She has been real quiet though."

Zelda however looking at the jar in Links hand did not see the loud and annoying fairy but a small dried up husk with smudged writing on the glass saying "Help me!"

"Of course she has been very quiet after the first week of finding her." Link said miserably.

"Ah Link I think you should have put holes in the…" Zelda began but before she could finish Link placed his ear to the ground then stood up ghost white with wide eyes.

"They're here!" Link said.

"Link who's here!" Zelda asked nervously.

"My fangirls Zelda they're coming back to get me!" Link yelled.

The couple then began to hear a loud rumbling sound. They both then turned to the direction of the sound and saw a stampede of girls from the Zelda games there was Din, Malon, Marin, Nabooru, Ilia, Telma, Beth and many others.

"There he is! Get him!" All of the girls said.

Link then shreechs and then begins to run in the direction of the lake while play the horse call charm. He then mounted Epona as she came by.

"Hey Link!" Said a small imp.

"Midna!" Link yelled.

"That's right!" She then said in now her human form and then Epona whined.

"Hey I don't want any of that bull shit horse, remember our deal you take me to Link and I help you beat them." She said pointing at the other girls. "And, then we share." She said evilly.

Link then took out his clawshot, used it on a near by tree branch and swung in the middle of the lake away from the fangirls.

"Link be careful I don't see Ruto any where!" Zelda Yelled.

Something then just began to speed forward to Link kicking up water. Link then turned to eyes.

"No!" He said with fear. "Anyone but her!"

The Zora Princess Ruto then leaped out of the water to Link with open arms. "Link!" She yelled as she grabbed him and pulled him.

Zelda watching the entire thing then turned into her alter ego Sheik and began to walk forward to Link. Toon Zelda and Saria ran beside Sheik.

"What happened Sheik?" They both said.

"That." Sheik said while pointing at the large crowd of women and then at the lake which Link was by some miracle was able to resurface only to be tackled by a overly happy Zora who was trying to put on Link the Zora Mask.

"By the way why the hell are you two not down there?" Sheik asked.

Toon Zelda and Saria then said the names of their boyfriends. "Toon Link.", "Young Link."

Sheik then looked at the large group of girls who have finally gotten to Link. "It's going to be a busy day." He said taking out one of his knives.

* * *

If you don't like the fact that I made Sheik a man in stead of a woman well tough shit Zelda turns her self into a man as a disguise so don't bitch to me.


	4. Mewtwo

Sorry everyone that it took me so long to update and to make matters even worse I'm probably not going to be updating any faster.

* * *

Mewtwo

In a somewhat lit room filled with selves filled with red and white balls commonly known a poke balls. In that room there was also a figure taking some more of the poke balls off the already raided shelves. The figure looked something like a cross between a human and a cat. He had a purple tail and stomach the rest of his body was a very pale lavender.

For those few that don't know who he is, he is the legendary genetic pokemon Mewtwo. Right now he was looking for someone. He then grabed one of the balls and throw it to release the pokemon in it.

The poke ball then hit the ground and out came the released pokemon and it shouted its name. "Bon sly!"

The legendary Mewtwos eyes lowered as he quickly became pissed off and got angry. "What the hell I've been looking for her for days and I can't find her still. All I have been able to find are mostly Bonsly and Snorlax. God that hurt when that lard of a pokemon landed on me!"

Bonsly hearing the entire thing then began to speak. " Bon bon sly?"

Mewtwo responds with. "I'm looking for Gardevoir."

"Bonsly?"

Mewtwo replies with. "None of your damn business!"

The small rock type then used some of his own choice curses. "Sly sly bon!"

Mewtwo then yells. "Get the fuck out, you don't even do anything in Brawl! You just run around having people pick you up and chuck you at each other!"

The small rock type Bonsly then ran away crying and Mewtwo watched smiling at what he has just done. He then picked up another poke ball and threw it. Within seconds the humanoid psychic pokemon Gardevoir came out.

Gardevoir then looked around and saw Mewtwo, she spoke with her psychic powers. "Hello Mewtwo, is there any thing you want?"

Mewtwo knew that it was a serious question but with a smirk on his face he said. "Yes!" He then tackled his girlfriend to the ground and she yelped in surprise. If you don't know what's going on by now I'll just say it they're getting it on.

Mean while the fighting steel type aura pokemon Lucario was looking was walking down the hall looking for Mew. He then heard some moans in the poke ball closet all getting ready for the next fight in the Smash Mansion.

Lucario then walked in not noticing Gardevoir and asked. "Hey, Mewtwo do you know where Mew is because…" He never finished what he was going to say instead he got all bug eyed, his jaw dropped and his ears dropped down as soon as he noticed Gardevoir and what the two were doing.

Lucario shouts out. "What the hell is going on here!"

The two psychics then yelled back in return. "Get the hell out!"

Lucario was then thrown out of the room by the psychics telekinesis abilities. Lucario then got up and heard the door get slamed closed and then locked the same way he was throw out. Lucario then left in a herey try to find Mew and forget what he just saw.

* * *

Yes Mewtwo gets laid. Hoped you all enjoyed it.


	5. Captain Falcon

Wow it's been a while! You all probably thought I forgot about this story. Well any ways sorry for taking so long but I kind of lost interest in this story but I still plan on finishing it, so just expect it to take longer, again sorry. Well any ways this ones for Captain Falcon.**

* * *

**

**Captain Falcon**

Today the great racer and bounty hunter was walking down the hall of the Smash Mansion carrying a box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers. He was then shoved aside by a running Meta Knight

"Run away he wants to eat me!" Meta Knight screamed.

Kirby then came running by repeating the word hi then rammed into the captain knocking him to the ground just barely able to save the flowers and chocolate. As he was about to get back up he then noticed that Meta Knight was trapped at the end of the hallway with Kirby blocking the exit.

"Fuck! I'm going to die aren't I?" Meta Knight said worried.

Kirby's eyes then grew wide before saying. "Om nom nom!" And then ran after Meta Knight.

Meta Knight then turned around and began to hack at a window behind. When he jumped though the hole he made and flew away. Kirby then also jumped out the window and sucked up some air to float after him.

"Did Kirby just turn cannible?" Captain Falcon asked himself in both shock and confusion as he was getting up.

Captain Falcon then continued to walk down the hall in the opposite direction of Meta Knight and Kirby. As he was walking he then was hit in the back of the head with enough force to almost knock him over. Happy that he decided to wear his helmet. He then turned his head. Behind him he saw Diddy Kong, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, Pikachu, Pichu and finally Ness with his baseball bat.

"Sorry about that Captian Falcon can we please have our baseball back?"

Falcon then reached down and picked up the ball before asking. "Were you guys just playing Baseball inside?"

"Yeah it's really fun!" Lucas said.

"I like shooting the ball out of my popgun!" Diddy Kong said.

Ness then noticed the flowers and chocolate and smirked saying. "So what are the flowers and candy for?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Pi pi chu!" Pichu joined in.

"Oh my sweat goddesses the pokemon are right he now has cooties!" The Links shouted at the same time.

"Don't three of you have girlfriends?" Falcon asked.

After he said that both Links and Diddy Kong went quiet. The others then glared at them saying traitors.

"So who are you giving those too?" Lucas asked. "Oh I know it's Samus!"

Captain Falcon just smirked and tossed Ness the ball. "Play ball!" He said as he left leaving the kids and pokemon to play their game.

The ball then came back and hit him in the back of the head again. "Okay play the game outside!" Falcon yelled.

After a while Captain Falcon finally got to the room he was going too. He then knocked on the door but there was no answer so he knocked again. This time however the door slowly opened up by a crack. Captain Falcon then pushed it open some more but stopped realising that she wasn't in the standard room complete with a bathroom. He then decided to place his gifts on her bed. The bathroom door however then opened up revealing Samus Aran without her power suit, in fact she had no clothes on at all. Apparently just coming out of the shower the only thing she had on her was a towel wrapped around her head.

Captain Falcon staring at her breasts began to drool and then made 2 of the greatest mistakes of his life he took a step forward and said. "Wow!"

Samus now blushing in embarrassment gave the captain a death glare. She then raised her hand forming a fist and smashed a box open that had the words above saying in case of perverts. Floating out of the now destroyed box was a smash ball which Samus grabbed and crushed in her hand. She then started to preform her final smash casing her power suit to attach itself to her. When it was done Samus then turned to Captain Falcon and charged her cannon.

"Shit!" Captain Falcon said before Samus fired her cannon.

* * *

Nothing personal for Captain Falcon fans I was just trying to make it funny. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review!


	6. Donkey Kong

Well everyone I finally got up the next chapter and as the title suggests this one is for Donkey Kong and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Donkey Kong**

Diddy Kong the best friend of the legendary Donkey Kong was quickly looking through every door that came in his path.

"Donkey Kong where are you!" Diddy Kong shouted. "You're wanted in the arena so you can fight Sonic!"

Diddy Kong then stopped when he saw the robot brawler R.O.B. and decided to ask him if he's seen Donkey Kong. Upon reaching him however he quickly forgot about Donkey Kong when he noticed all of the dents on R.O.B..

"What the hell happened to you?" Diddy asked.

"Beep boo beep bop!" R.O.B. answered.

"What?" Diddy Kong asked clearly not understanding.

"Beep boo beep bop beep boo beep bop!" R.O.B. repeated.

"I still don't understand!" Diddy Kong yelled in frustration.

"To answer your question the villains beat the crap out of him." A calm voice said.

Diddy Kong then spun around and saw the Mewtwo looking down on him. "Oh hello Mewtwo."

The cat pokemon then asked a question of his own. "Have you seen Gardevoir, I think she's been avoiding me?"

"Yeah I saw her running towards the bathroom, she looked kind of sick." Diddy answered.

Mewtwos face then had a look of concern before he began to sprint down the hall.

Diddy Kong now remembering what he originally set out to do shouted out before the pokemon was out of sight. "Do you know where Donkey Kong is?"

Mewtwo still running shouted. "I think he's in his room!"

"But I was just there." Groaned Diddy Kong before he started to head towards his friend's room.

When he finally got back to Donkey Kongs room he stopped when he heard some giggling. Diddy then knocked on the door and when he heard no answer he just came in. And, what he saw stopped him right in his tracks.

"…And her hair goes there and it's yellow…" Said Donkey Kong while he was drawing on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Asked a confused Diddy.

"Oh hello Diddy I'm just putting Candy Kong on my wall." Donkey Kong answered clearly pleased with himself.

Diddy Kong then walked up to the image to see it. He then stopped when he saw it and shook his head.

"DK why does it look like Xananab the alien banana?" Diddy Kong asked.

"I made a few improvements." Donkey Kong answered, saying it like it should be obvious.

Diddy Kong then closed his eyes and groaned as he slamed his head into the wall. "Hey Banana Candy is mine!" Said Donkey Kong as he pushed Diddy out of the way not liking how close Diddy's face was to the picture.

Needless to say Donkey Kong missed his fight with Sonic.

* * *

Well I hoped you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter then the rest. Please remember to review though!


	7. Pit

Sorry that it took so long to update this story, I originally planed on finishing this last week but I had computer trouble. This will also be the last chapter of this story so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Pit

The Captain of the Royal bodyguards of Palutena, Pit was flying across the open field behind the Smash Mansion. As he flew he saw Kirby with Meta Knight's mask and small wings chasing Olimar. He also saw Mewtwo and Gardevoir with a swollen belly having a small picnic. He then landed on top of a small hill and turned to face his goddess, the goddess of light Palutena.

The goddess then spoke as she looked beyond the hill. "Great work Pit."

"Thank you my goddess," Pit responded. "I still don't get why this was needed though."

"I had you shoot all those love arrows at the other smashers because all they ever do is fight each other," Palutena answered. "Of course that isn't in its self a bad thing it is after all just a game but I think that there should be a bit more love and less violence."

"So it's because you're the goddess of light?" Pit asked.

"Yes Pit, it's because I'm the goddess of light." The goddess sighed. "It wouldn't be right for me not to do it."

"Okay well why did I have to do it?" Pit asked not entirely comfortable messing with peoples love lives.

"Well you're talented with the bow, some of your old arrows had hearts on them and you used to be a cherub." Palutena answered. "In fact you were almost identical to Eros."

Pit only blushed at the thought of being compared to the god of sexual love, beauty and fertility. To make things even worse he remembered that time when Mario showed him the 2001 trophy of himself.

"I am however very pleased with the fact that you didn't abuse this power." The ruler of Angel Land said.

"What?" Pit asked.

"But then again who's ever heard of an angel abusing the power of their god." Palutena lightly chuckled clearly not hearing Pit's response.

"Yeah." Pit said looking in his quiver for the special arrows he was given.

"Then again I guess this is just another reason for me to trust you." The goddess said happily. "So what pairing did you do?"

"Oh you know Peach and Mario, Captain Falcon and Samus, Mewtwo and Gardevoir, Link and Zelda though Link seems to have a harem for some reason and I'm not sure about Kirby and Donkey Kong." Pit answered wishing that he had a endless supply of the arrows like he normally does.

"What about Kirby and Donkey Kong?" Palutena asked in concern hoping that Pit didn't accidently cause problems for the other residents of the Smash Mansion.

"I'm not entirely sure." Pit said still looking for an arrow.

"Well anything else?" Palutena asked.

Pit then found an arrow. "Yes." He whispered still aware of his goddess, who still had her back to him.

"Oh, what is it then Pit?" Palutena asked clearly hearing Pit.

"Oh, well what pairing would that be?" She asked before feeling a sharp pain in her ass. "Ow"

"Bullseye!" Pit shouted out in joy also providing Palutena with an answer.

"Pit how could…" Palutena began before the power of the love arrow finally kicked in.

The arrow that hit Palutena then disappeared as it took effect. She then turned around to face the young angel and she ran towards him. She quickly tackled him to the ground and easily began to straddle him.

"Yeah baby!" Pit shouted throwing his arms into the air.

"Now Pit I have a very important order for you." Palutena said calmly. "I need you inside me, I want you to fuck me."

"I live to serve you my goddess!" Pit shouted as Palutena began to undress herself and Pit.

Far away from the hill the Aura pokemon Lucario walked by only stopping when he heard a sound. "What's that sound?"

"Gods it hurts!" A masculine voice shouted.

"Yes yes yes…!" A feminine voice shouted.

"Aww…!" The masculine voice shouted again but this time in pleasure.

"Wait that's it?" The feminine voice yelled. "That was to fast!"

"Maybe they know where Mew is." Lucario said to himself and then ran towards the hill.

* * *

Well I got to tell you guys this story was originally ment to be a lot longer holding chapters for Snake, Dr. Mario and of course Lucario to name just a few. Unfortunately through bordom, my other story and new story ideas I simply lost interest in this one but hey at least I finished it, which is then what a lot of authors can say here. That thing about Eros(Roman name Cupid) is also technically true which is why Pit was given such a role in this story. Still I hoped you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review!


End file.
